


复仇者VS宜家

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很显然，组装一套宜家家具需要出动所有的复仇者。</p>
            </blockquote>





	复仇者VS宜家

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Avengers vs. Ikea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628119) by [camwolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camwolfe/pseuds/camwolfe). 



> Thanks for camwolfe's lovely fluff, and her generosity to let me translate it to more Chinese stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢camwolfe的小甜饼，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译给更多的stucky饭！

显而易见的，史蒂夫的公寓太小了，根本不够他们两个人住。

现在这套一个卧室的公寓给史蒂夫一个人住是再好不过了，但是巴基现在占了点空间。更别提萨姆每次来拜访他们的时候总会借住。

佩珀帮史蒂夫找到了一处新公寓，有三个卧室，空间也挺大的。她向他保证这片街区很棒，转售价值也很高，当然他自己不是特别在意这点。问题是这个新公寓和他的旧公寓不同，它没有带家具！这也就意味着他得自己去买家具来装修每一个房间。

宜家在这种时候就是个很好的选择了。史蒂夫在一天下午拉着巴基去了那儿，神色平静地忽略了他的抱怨。巴基之所以同意和史蒂夫一起去，是因为，很显然，宜家里面有什么餐厅，而他可不是那种会拒绝食物的人。

开头有些过于隆重了。这和史蒂夫以前去过的商店都不一样，说它是个卖家具的地方，不如说更像个复杂的陷阱。

“为什么这里有张地图？”巴基在他们开始逛的时候这么问，他看起来有点绝望，“这他妈的是个商店。我们不需要地图。”

“我要拿一张。”史蒂夫边说边拿起一张地图，“保险起见。”

巴基冲他翻了个白眼。事实证明，地图也帮不了什么忙，因为史蒂夫无可救药地在厨具区域就迷了路。他最后只好漫无目的地乱逛着，最后找到了正舒舒服服坐在沙发上的巴基。

“你去哪了？”史蒂夫对他皱着眉头。

巴基耸了耸肩。他这么坐在沙发上，看上去确实舒服得不得了：“我无聊了。我们赶紧买几个房间，然后离开这吧。”

史蒂夫还是瞪着他：“买几个房间？”

巴基指了指旁边墙上的标示，他现在正坐在一个装修精致的客厅里：“看，你可以一下子就买下一整个房间。你都不需要去设计它。它甚至还会带上墙上的镜框。”

史蒂夫又盯着他看了一会儿，然后转身去找销售人员了。

 

新家具几天后就运到了。搬运工人在看到他们要搬着箱子爬那么高时，悲催地互相使了个眼色。史蒂夫马上帮着他们把家具从卡车上卸了下来，还慷慨地给了小费，然后和巴基花了快一下午的时间把那些箱子和沙发搬上了楼。

“他们的工作就是搬这些东西，史蒂夫。”巴基扛着三个平板包装的盒子进了公寓，“有人付他们工资的。”

“这些东西很重。”史蒂夫面不改色地回他，一边往门厅推着一个沙发，“如果他们在搬东西上来的时候弄伤背或者其他地方怎么办？”

巴基瞪了他一眼，但是史蒂夫早就已经学会了分辨巴基的“我确实很生气”目光和“我受够你了史蒂夫”目光，“要是我弄伤自己的背怎么办？”

“那好吧，剩下的就不用你帮忙了。”史蒂夫已经完成了沙发的搬运，“剩下三十个箱子就我自己来吧。”

事实证明，史蒂夫只下了一层楼，就听到巴基的叹气声，和他快步跟上他的脚步声。

 

他们最后终于把所有箱子都搬进了屋子，并且决定先从客厅开始下手。

“你难道不希望今天晚上有一张床可以睡吗？”史蒂夫边问边动手打开了一个装着咖啡桌的箱子。

巴基耸了耸肩，打开了另一个箱子：“有床垫了，就够了。”

“那好吧。”史蒂夫终于把所有东西都从箱子里拿出来了，“搞什么？”

“我的天呐！”巴基喃喃道，手里拿着各种各样袋装的小物件。

“我是说，我知道这上面说这些需要组装……”史蒂夫慢慢说，“但这也太不可思议了。”

“这是咖啡桌还是书架？”巴基拿着几个各种各样形状的木头问道。

“我不知道。”

“这有说明书的，对吧？”

“我相信我们一定能搞明白的。”

“这他妈不可能。”巴基开始动手打开一包装满小螺丝的袋子。“去找说明书，晚上不是还有活动吗？”

“没错，但是——”

“那么你就不能花一下午的时间来自己搞明白这些到底是怎么装的。”

“哦。”史蒂夫在嘟囔，最后还是找到了说明书，“这不是英文的。”

“肯定有英文版本的。”

史蒂夫把那本说明书翻了个遍，但还是没找到英文版本的部分。巴基叹了口气，伸出手把它从史蒂夫手上拿了过来翻看着，最后找到一种他看得懂的语言。

“好吧。”他慢吞吞地说，眯着眼看着上面的图解，“看上去挺简单的。等等，我想你得用一个附带的工具。”

“这个东西吗？”史蒂夫拿起一个小小的金属棒，上面还有着一处弯曲的部分。

巴基瞪着那个东西：”我们靠这么一个小东西就能把这所以的都组装起来？“

“我猜是吧。”史蒂夫开始去装咖啡桌。

他们最后不得不再打开几个新的盒子，去拿里面的小金属工具，因为巴基在极度挫败中把他的那个砸了。

“我可以想出七十种不同的方法用这个去杀人。”巴基嘟囔着，看着手上第二件被弄到变形的金属工具，“但是我显然没办法用这个装好一个该死的咖啡桌。”

史蒂夫正专心致志地确保桌腿装好，不会让桌子摇摇晃晃：“书架的那个盒子里面还有一个。”

二十分钟过去了，他们终于装好了两张咖啡桌。

史蒂夫看着巴基的桌子：“你那张怎么看起来和我的不一样？”

巴基看了一眼史蒂夫的桌子，笑了起来：“你的装反了。你装的时候弄反了。”

史蒂夫把他的桌子抬了起来，惊恐地瞪着它：“哦，我的天呐！”

巴基只是笑得更起劲了：“上帝啊，你甚至干得比我还差劲。拿过来。”

史蒂夫刚把那张桌子推给了巴基，就听到了有人在敲门。巴基正忙着修正史蒂夫的错误，所以史蒂夫站起来去开了门了。

站在门外的是克林特。

“你的脸怎么了？”史蒂夫一看清他的脸就问。克林特的脸上都是淤青，而且看起来他的黑眼圈也马上就要显现出来了。

“说来话长。”他说，“我就是来看看你们俩会不会去参加托尼晚上的那个活动？”

“去的啊。”史蒂夫说，“怎么了？”

克林特耸了耸肩：“我猜娜塔不会去了，这也就意味着如果你们两个不去的话，我也不去了。”

史蒂夫瞪着他：“额，为什么？”

“因为这样的话我就得一个晚上都跟托尼玩了。”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩：“有道理。你知道怎么装宜家家具吗？”

“不知道。”史蒂夫听到了熟悉的金属撞击的声音，知道这肯定是巴基在用手捏那个工具，他又毁掉了一个。“但是托尼想让我提早过去，好让佩珀保证我着装规范。所以拜托一定要让我帮你们装那个摇摇晃晃的瑞典家具。”

史蒂夫让他进来了，克林特接过了巴基手上的桌子。巴基决定他已经受够了，转而去研究书架了。

那个金属工具有些不够用了，但是当史蒂夫朝克林特看去时，发现他正在用一支箭当工具试图连接桌腿和桌板。

“那东西你从哪里来的？”

克林特耸了耸肩：“你永远不知道什么时候会需要一个。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头：“你走进来的时候绝对没带着这个。”

克林特冲他咧开嘴笑了，把他的箭在空中挥了几下：“我不管去哪里都是准备齐全的。”

不幸的是，巴基在克林特挥着箭的时候刚好路过那里。克里特差点戳到他的脸，所以巴基为了报复他，就把他手上那张桌子的桌脚掰了下来。

史蒂夫把脑袋靠在他那张装反了的桌子上，叹了口气。

 

第二个来的是索尔。很显然他来这儿没什么事，就是很长时间没见到史蒂夫了，有点想他而已。

“你需要我帮忙来装这个……”索尔很轻松地拿起了一个大箱子，兴高采烈地问道，“Borgsjö吗？”

史蒂夫，巴基和克林特一起看向他。

“这个什么？”克林特问道。

“Borgsjö。”索尔回答他，“我猜这应该是一种架子，用来放书的架子？”

史蒂夫和巴基看了对方一眼。巴基耸了耸肩。

“没错，索尔。”史蒂夫说，“如果你能来帮忙，我们真是感激不尽。”

 

当托尼走进来的时候，他们四个都坐在地板上。

“早上好。”托尼说着看了一眼他拿在手上的手机，“或者该说下午好，我猜，照现在这个时间。”

“你怎么会有我公寓的钥匙？”史蒂夫问他。

托尼耸了耸肩：“以备紧急情况？”

史蒂夫看着巴基。

“我们明天就去换锁。”他说。

“绝对的。”史蒂夫表示同意。

托尼看起来像是被冒犯了：“我保证只在确实紧急的情况下才用！”

史蒂夫叹了口气，放下了手里摆弄着的架子：“那么现在算什么紧急情况？”

托尼停住了，从手机上抬起头：“额……你管这乱七八糟的地方叫客厅？上帝啊，为什么你们不雇别人来做这个呢？”

“不是所有人都是亿万富翁，托尼。”史蒂夫说，“我们有些人需要自己组装家具。”

“额。”托尼说，“这些东西看上去都很脆弱。”

“其实它们非常牢固。”索尔说，“甚至可以承受得住我的重量。”

尽管史蒂夫和巴基表示了反对，索尔还是站到了刚装好的咖啡桌上。令大家都感到惊讶的是，这桌子竟然没有塌掉，索尔摆了个胜利的姿势站在上面。

“哈。”托尼说，“这确实……这确实很令人印象深刻。”

托尼跪在了咖啡桌边，在桌腿和桌面连接的地方摸索着：“这个是谁做的？”

“我做的。”克林特从正和巴基一起装着的书架后面探出头来。

托尼翻了个白眼：“不，我是说这是谁设计的？”

“宜家的某个人。”史蒂夫把说明书扔给了他，但是托尼没有去接，就任它掉在了他身边的地板上，然后才捡起来开始翻看。

史蒂夫翻了个白眼。

“等一下，我马上回来。”托尼瞪着那本小册子，然后又转向自己的手机，快速地在上面按了几个键，把手机凑到耳朵边，走进了厨房。

“他这是在联系那个设计了这件家具的人吗？”史蒂夫问。

“也许吧。”克林特说，“看着吧，明天早上他就可能在斯塔克工业有份工作了。”

 

布鲁斯在几分钟之后也出现了。很显然，托尼把他留在了车子里，告诉他自己很快就回来。

“他在厨房打电话呢。”史蒂夫在布鲁斯在门口徘徊的时候告诉他。

“他在向一个宜家家具的设计者提供工作。”克林特接嘴说。

“好吧。”布鲁斯听起来很平静，“你知道他还要打多久吗？”

“不知道。”史蒂夫说，“你可以待在这里等他打完电话。”

“哦，不，谢谢你了，史蒂夫。”布鲁斯的眼睛有些不安地打量着一客厅凌乱的家具，“这其实非常不……这是个会令人感到挫败的场景，挫败感对我来说不是什么好的情绪。要不然……要不然我去买些披萨来吧？”

“好的！”克林特兴奋地从书架后喊道，同时放开了他应该拿着的架子，巴基狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“好吧。”布鲁斯笑着说，“我马上回来。”

“楼下就有个很棒的餐厅。”史蒂夫在他后面喊道。

 

娜塔莎来的时候，家具也只装好了一半。史蒂夫，巴基，克林特，索尔和布鲁斯都坐在沙发上，脚翘在刚装好的崭新咖啡桌上。茶几上摆满了披萨盒。 

“好吧。”娜塔莎在门口说，“我看得出你们已经很努力了。”

“我们干得很棒！”克林特不满地抗议道，“看看这些。看看这些成就。”

“还有，”她说，走向剩下的一堆箱子前，“看看这些。”

“那些太复杂了。”克林特说。

娜塔莎挑起眉毛：“你在告诉我装一个脚凳对你们五个来说都太难了？”

“没错。”他们五个异口同声地说道。

娜塔莎叹了口气，伸手去拆其中的一个箱子。

 

当佩珀来的时候，她看到他们七个都舒舒服服地坐在新沙发上。

“你们几个，离去慈善酒会还有两个小时不到了！”她说着穿过门厅走了进来，声音随着每个单词变得越来越尖锐。

“没问题的，没问题的，我们会到场的。”托尼坐在扶手椅上说，“快来试试这些新家具。”

“这是宜家吗？”佩珀环顾着房间，它现在已经摆满了设计精致适宜的家具了。

“是的。”史蒂夫回答她，“桌子上还有披萨，如果你想来点的话。我们刚刚搞明白了怎么把电视机接上电源，还搞定了Netflix。”

“你是说我搞明白了。”娜塔莎说。

“嘿，我才是那个搞定了Netflix的人。”托尼反驳道。

佩珀看起来马上就要出言反对了，但是披萨闻起来太香了，而且家具看上去都很舒服。史蒂夫，克林特和索尔还在沙发上给她空出了一个座位。

 

当他们最后赶到慈善酒会时，也就迟到了一个小时，史蒂夫得承认，回到家看到带家具的房间，还是很愉快的。

 

 

END

 

*被吧唧哥哥毁掉两个的小工具叫Allen Wrench，中文叫内六角扳手或者艾伦扳手，大家百度一下就知道啦，就是宜家常用的那种小工具。

Netflix是世界上最大的在线影片租赁提供商，向顾客提供超过85，000部DVD电影的租赁服务，和4000多部影片或者电视剧的在线观看服务。


End file.
